


Even Cherryblossoms Have Names

by AliceFellThroughTheWorld



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Fluff, Gay, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceFellThroughTheWorld/pseuds/AliceFellThroughTheWorld
Summary: Florist/ Tattoo parlor AUSloane runs a tattoo parlor and has fallen in love with the florist across the street. But she's so nervous, she hasn't even learned the halfling's name!Modern AU where the different races still exist





	Even Cherryblossoms Have Names

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for @mxparfait on Tumblr! enjoy!

Sloane was in love. She was really truly absolutely 100% hopelessly in love with the girl across the street who ran the flower shop. Her artist chair was directly in front of the window, giving her the perfect view into the rose-lined bay window of ‘Petals to the Metal Florists’.  
The halfling that ran the shop was a tiny serious woman who had a deep love for flowers. Inside the one 5-minute conversation Sloane had with her, she revealed that her two passions were floral arrangements and karate, making Sloane weak with her words. However, due to a walk-in appointment at the parlor, she failed to learn the halfling’s name.  
So now, sitting and tattooing while searching for even a small glimpse of the florist’s face has filled Sloane’s days. Even her customers have noticed something was up with her and have teased her a bit once they realized what she was looking for.

“Have you even talked to her again after the first time?” Sloan’s business partner, Merle Highchurch chortles at her, taking a seat next to her in order to help calm down her client, who was getting his first tattoo and had ‘wisely’ chosen a full color chest piece. Merle places a hand on the client’s shoulder and says a few words of prayer from his Xtreme Teen Bible™ before looking back to Sloane.  
“Not exactly. I’ve tried but… It’s hard ya’ know?” She wipes the excess ink off of the client’s skin before launching into another section of the outline.  
“C’mon Sloane, just go and talk to her. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”  
“She could be straight? She could have a girlfriend and call the cops on me for trespassing in her store? And what if I don’t get the chance to get her name again?” The guy laying in her chair chuckles a bit, making Sloane lift her needle off his skin.  
“Are you talking about the flower chick across the street? She’s super gay.” He looks over at Sloane. “I saw your pining look earlier. I know a guy who knows a guy who knows that girl’s employee, who says that she’s had her eye on a chick for a while. Dunno who that could be though.” His candid speech made Merle smirk at her.   
“What did i tell you, Sloane? Just talk to her,” She sighs and goes back to tattooing the man in front of her.  
“Well still, she has a crush on someone- i don’t need to be humiliated and have to constantly keep my curtains closed!” Merle and the client share a look.  
“My new pal here is right. If you don’t believe us, just ask Killian.”  
“Who’s Killian?”  
“My friend. She’s pretty good with this stuff, got married to her wife just a short time ago after a few years of awkward pining.” The client chimes at this new discovery.  
“I worked with both of them a few years ago, they both could help you.” Merle looks down at him a gives a smile.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Avi, and you are?”  
“Merle, Merle Highchurch. Did you work for Balance in the mall?”  
“Yeah, security. You know the place?”  
“I worked as a clerk for a few years- morning shift.”  
“Ahh- I was night shift. Did you hear that Lucre-” Sloan cuts in.  
“Can you two catch up another time? I’m kind of in the middle of a tattoo AND a crisis here.” Her voice was abrasive and it makes Merle roll his eyes. He places a wooden hand on her shoulder as he stands up, walking towards the front counter.   
“It’s about time to give Avi a break and get some water, why don’t you give Killian a call. I’ll write down her number for you.” Sloane sighs, knowing she’s better off doing what he says.   
“Okay okay, Avi- are you comfortable taking a small break?” He nods and sits up, taking a look in the mirror at the progress, letting Sloane take the number from Merle. 

Just as she’s about to walk out of the parlor, the reception phone starts to ring. Merle answers it.  
“Raven and Ram Ink Company, how can I help you?” He listens for a few seconds before calling out for Sloane. “It’s for you!” She walks over and takes the phone.  
“This is Sloane, how can I help you?” A deep female voice comes from over the phone.  
“Uh yeah, this is Killian. Merle texted me telling me to call you?”  
“Oh! Yes, i was actually about to ring you. Is this a good time to talk?”

****************************************************

“No! You’re not calling her!” Hurley’s voice was loud enough to scare even the flowers in the shop.   
Killian snickers and holds the phone way above the halfling’s head, laughing heartily.  
“No way, Merle wants me to call her! I owe him a favor and you need to talk to that girl before your little gay heart explodes.”  
Hurley huffs and glances through the window, seeing the half-elf in the tattoo parlor stand up and walk to the counter. When she turns back around, she sees Killian already on the phone.  
“No!” She dashes over but Killian just holds out an arm and catches Hurley’s forehead, holding her away at arm’s length.  
“Hey Merle, It’s Killian. You wanted me to talk to Sloane?” Hurley felt a longing for murder and quickly wondered by she didn’t go into the knife business; you can’t kill someone with flowers.  
“Uh yeah, this is Killian. Merle texted me telling me to call you?” Hurley gives up and slumps to the floor, face-down.  
“Kill me.” She groans, rolling onto her back and staring at the now upside-down half-orc standing over her.   
Killian hangs up the phone and leans over Hurley.   
“She’s coming over to the shop.” The bell over the door jingles and Hurley’s eyes widen.   
“No no no!” She whispers, trying to crawl away. Killian reaches down and picks her up, setting her on her feet.

To Hurley, Sloane looked like a Goddess. Raven-black hair framed by flowers and sunshine. She found it hard to speak.  
“We-Welcome to Petals to the Metal, how can i help you today?” Okay Hurley, doing great so far.  
Sloan tilts her head to the side and a bit of blush rushes to her cheeks, making Hurley’s heart stop.  
“I came by to give you something.” The half-elf manages to squeak out. She digs into her pocket and pulls out a scrap of paper, handing it down to the halfling.  
“Th-thank you so much.”  
“Hehe, no problem…” She trails off. “Socallmeokaybye!” She runs out of the building and dashes into her own shop, leaving only the tinkling of bells behind.

It takes a few moments before Hurley processes what happened. She looks down at the paper in her hands and unfurls it.

555-927-3910  
Call me! Xoxo

The name’s Sloan by the way <3

“Killian?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m too gay for this.”


End file.
